


Fort Rilaya

by thedrummerthatwrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, They're so cute together, blanket forts and pillows, long live Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrummerthatwrites/pseuds/thedrummerthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rilaya drabble; Maya is invited to Riley's blanket fort. </p>
<p>["What else have I got to lose?"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort Rilaya

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in ff.net under the same username and story name.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just my idea.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is that a blanket fort?” Maya asked. She had come across Riley draping a sheet on a pair of chairs in the living room.

“Yep!” Riley took off her sneakers and knelt on the floor, securing herself underneath the left wing of the fort before looking up at Maya. “Join me?”

The blonde sighed. “What else have I got to lose?”

Entering the fort, Maya found it quite… comfy. There were pillows and some more blankets on the floor, providing a cushion for the occupants. Inside, written on cardboard and leaning on the chair to her right were the words “Fort Rilaya” in big colourful block letters. Typical cute Riley.

“You’re an adorable kook, you know that?” She told Riley, smiling. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

Riley did the same and smiled back at her. “Yeah, but I’m your adorable kook.”

“No doubt about that.”


End file.
